Road To Ninja
by Nagakashi-Hyperion
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Miko(Naruko) Uzumaki, and Kenshi Namikaze, travel all over the shinobi world. Naruto and Miko, are loyal to the leaf, while Kenshi goes rogue. Warning Twincest KenshiXMiko(later chapters) and language.
1. Chapter 1

***Great ninja war***

As naruto ran at Madara top speed, he began weaving signs for Wind Style: Hyper Tornado Jutsu.  
>Madara ignored Naruto, he was focused on Hashirama. "I don't have time for this." Madara said under his breath. Obito took a step toward Naruto then vanished.<br>"Wind Style: Hyper Tornado Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before throwing a ball of chakra at Madara. As the chakra ball gained speed, strong winds picked up around it.  
>"You will submit." Obito said as he grabbed Naruto from behind. Sasuke acivated his E.M.S. and used Ameterasu. Obito released Naruto and turned to Sasuke, "Kamui." The flames began to be sucked into the alternate landscape.<br>Minato punched Madara in the stomach. Madara staggered back a bit, "Really?" He asked Minato before running at him. Minato ran at Madara as well and the two's punches clashed.  
>Minato jumped back and began weaving hand signs, as did Madara. "Shadow Style: Umbra Photon Jutsu!" Minato yelled as he fired a wave of black light. "FireLightning Style: Shadow Dragon Jutsu!" Madara shouted as a black dragon made of electrically charged fire headed toward Minato.  
>The jutsu exploded upon contact with each other.<br>Obito ducked under a kick from behind sent by Naruto, who he then elbowed in the stomach. Sasuke and Obito both used Fireball Jutsu against each other.  
>Naruto's vision began to blur as he lay on the ground. A young woman wearing Uzumaki standard attire, appeared with her arms open. Naruto extended his hand and the woman took his hand gently. Naruto's vision went completely white for a moment, just a moment, before it cleared again.<p>

***Konohagakure hospital***

Naruto was in a room composed of marble, a man wearing white was handing him to a woman who he percieved as his mother.  
>On the outside Naruto was crying, but on the inside he was trying to figure out what was going on. Naruto noticed that his mother was already holding another baby, the other baby was also a boy, he had dark eyes and tan skin, the left side of his head had white hair while the right side had black hair. The other baby was silent.<br>Minato was also in the room, he was holding a third child. The thrid child was a girl with hazel eyes and red hair. The three children were, Naruto Uzumaki, Miko Uzumaki, and Kenshi Namikaze.

_*__**Five months later***_

Minato had Naruto and Kenshi on an altar as he weaved signs. "Reaper death seal!" Minato said aloud before placing his hands on them, Naruto felt a strange sensation of tingling as he entered his mindscape.

_***Naruto's mindscape***_

Naruto was in a large empty room, on the floor there were two seals. He was standing on one and there was a large chakra buildup on the other. Kuruma began to form on the other seal.

As he finished forming, Kuruma looked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto smiled, "Kuruma, you're back!"

"Do I know you?" Kuruma asked impatiently. Naruto shook his head, "No, but I know you."

Naruto was woken up by a sudden boom.

**_*Konohagakure*_**

Obito(Tobi) was holding Kenshi, who was now crying. "Thank you, Minato, for sealing the nine tails for me." He said before vanishing.

Minato was on his knees clenching his stomach. He grabbed Naruto and held him.

_***Four years later***_

Naruto and Miko were headed toward the training grounds to spar, as the usually did during their free time. Minato and Kushina were on a mission.

When the duo arrived they saw two young boys, their own age. One wore a blue shirt and white pants, the other wore long black pants and a long sleeve black shirt.

Naruto thought he recognized the second boy from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

***training ground***  
>Naruto looked at the two boys for a moment, he recognized them both. 'Sasuke...' He thought, he looked closely at the second boy before getting a strange feeling in his stomach.<br>The boy wearing black looked up as he too got an odd feeling, he made direct eye contact with Naruto. The boy put a hand on his stomach, 'His very existence... it annoys me just knowing there is another person like me...'  
>Naruto took a step back, he bumped into Miko. "You okay?" Miko asked Naruto.<br>Naruto looked again at the boy and he figured it out, 'Menma!'  
>Kenshi came leaping through the trees, he landed near Naruto and Miko. "Naruto, you need to get home." Kenshi said.<br>Naruto smiled before having a flashback...  
><span><strong>*flashback*<strong>  
>Minato was carrying Naruto back to Kushina, 'Just use your teleportation jutsu!' Naruto thought. When they finally arrived at Minato and Kushina's home, Obito was there.<br>Obito had Kenshi and was holding a dagger to his throat. "Listen Minato, if you ever want to s-" Obito was cut off when Kushina swept him from behind. She caught Kenshi and backed against a wall holding him tightly to her chest.  
>Obito jumped up quickly but was dealt a hard punch to the face by Minato. Obito struggled to keep his balance, he wiped blood from his mouth.<br>Minato took out a kunai with his teleportation jutsu formula on it. He threw the kunai at Obito. When the kunai phased through Obito, Minato smiled. He teleported to the kunai and grabbed Obito from behind.  
>Naruto fell asleep after crying for the majority of that period.<br>***present day***  
>"Naruto! Are you listening to me?" Kenshi sighed, "He always spaces out..." He said under his breath.<br>Naruto shook his head, "What happened?" He asked. Kenshi didn't answer for a moment so there was a silent period.  
>"There's a girl asking for you." Kenshi said dully.<br>"What girl?" Asked Naruto.  
>"Hinata Hyuuga." Answered Kenshi.<br>"Oh yeah... I've got to go!" Naruto said before running back toward Konogakure.  
>Kenshi sighed and looked at Miko smiling, "Let's go." He instructed. Miko nodded and the two left the training ground as well.<br>*Namikaze/Uzumaki household, approximately 14 hours later, current time 3:20 A.M.*  
>Kenshi and Miko entered the house quietly. Kushina was waiting for them in the living room. "So, where have you two been?" She asked calmly.<br>"Places." Kenshi answered automatically. Kushina glared at him, "Places like?"  
>"The hidden sand." Kenshi told his mother, "We went to retrieve something very... important."<br>Kushina couldn't help but smile, he reminded her of someone long gone. Before she could say anything else, Kenshi and Miko were already gone.  
><span><strong>*The next morning*<strong>  
>Kenshi woke up, as usual, to the scent of chocolate. Miko was sleeping next to him and she was, of course, holding another chocolate bar. Kenshi smiled and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed.<br>As he stood he yawned before a quiet trapping occurred. Kenshi went immediately to the window and opened it without hesitation.  
>"Good morning, Kenshi."<br>Kenshi yawned, "What? What do you want?"  
>"I heard you captured the the one tails."<br>Kenshi began to close his window, "So what if I did, Obito?" Kenshi asked.  
>Obito said, "I was just wondering if it was true." He disappeared using Kamui.<br>Kenshi closed the window and sighed.  
><span><strong>*three years later*<strong>  
>Kenshi stood silent over the body of Itachi Uchiha. His eyes were closed to keep him from crying about killing another person, he had never killed anyone. 'Dammit, Shukaku...'<br>Itachi coughed a litte and Kenshi opened his eyes. Itachi was smiling as he put his index and middle fingers on Kenshi's forehead. Itachi's eyes faded slowly, then he died silently, smiling.  
>Kenshi felt sick to his stomach, he stood and ran away from the corpse.<br>***two days later, Konoha Shinobi Academy***  
>Iruka stood at the front of the classroom, speaking to the students about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu.<br>"Now, for a pop quiz. You will all be demonstrating the Clone Jutsu." Iruka announced.  
>Naruto held his head, 'This is my worse jutsu!' He thought, 'Wait a minute...'<br>All the students lined up. To perform the Clone Jutsu, Sakura went first. "Clone Jutsu!" Sakura said aloud before making two effective clones of herself.  
>"Good." Iruka said, "Next up, Sasuke Uchiha."<br>Sasuke stepped up, he didn't say anything he just made four clones of himself then walked away.  
>"Okay, Kenshi Namikaze." Iruka called.<br>Kenshi walked up and began weaving signs, "Blood Clone Jutsu!" Clones of Kenshi started appearing everywhere, even outside. He called off the jutsu then walked away.  
>Iruka dropped his pen and clipboard, "What... the fuck..?"<br>All the students 'anime fell', except for Sasuke.  
><span><strong>*15 minutes later, Akatsuki Hideout*<strong>  
>Obito, Nagato, Konan, Yuhiko(Pein), Kisame, and Deidara, were gathered around.<br>"It has come to my attention that the son of the fourth hokage is making an attempt to become the jinchuriki host of all the tailed beasts." Yuhiko spoke in a dark tone, "This will become a threat to the Akatsuki for he has already sealed the Ichibi(One Tails), Nibi(Two Tails), and Sanbi(Three Tails) inside himself. Not to mention he already had the yoki of the Kyuubi(Nine Tails)."  
>Obito said aloud, "Is the boy named Kenshi Namikaze?"<br>Yuhiko nodded, "I believe so."  
>Obito activated his sharingan, "Allow me to take care of this matter."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

***Uzumaki Apartment, 11:32 AM***  
>Naruto paced back and forth in his room, he knew something wasn't right. It seemed like every time he was near Kenshi, he got the same feeling he did around Juubi(Shinju) and Obito. It was driving him nuts.<br>As he approached Kenshi's bed, in their shared room, he got a gut ripping sensation. Naruto clenched his stomach, "Dammit..." He swore under his breath. He noticed Miko(na) starting to snuggled closer to Kenshi as she slep holding a chocolate bar. Naruto smiled.  
>Finally, Naruto tired of pacing the room and layed down. As he looked at ceiling visualized Kenshi becoming Obito. He shook the thought away and closed his eyes to sleep.<br>***Naruto's mindscape***  
>Naruto stood in front of the gate that seperated himself and Kuruma, he still had his hand on his stomach. He gritted his teeth.<br>Kuruma got in the front of the cave, "Uzumaki Naruto, what brings you to my... humble abode?" He grinned.  
>Naruto loked up at him, "Every time I'm around my brother, Kenshi, it feels like he has multiple bijuu inside of himself."<br>"Maybe that's because he does." Kuruma laughed showing his fangs.  
>"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.<br>***The next morning***  
>Naruto woke up to find that Kenshi and Miko were already gone. He rubbed his eyes before noticing the window was open, he stood yawning. As he approached the window he also noticed a note held down by a kunai.<br>Naruto picked up the kunai and note, as he read his eyes widened.  
>The note read: Naruto nii san, Kenshi nii sama and I are sorry we had to go on such short notice. We have important business to attend to. If you wish to find us, locate Roshi. From Mikona.<br>Naruto had a feeling Kuruma was telling the truth, but he didn't know his siblings knew Fuijutsu.  
>He ran outside and looked around for a while before exiting the Hidden Leaf.<br>***3 hours later, Konohagakure***  
>Miko returned to the Hidden Leaf alone, she was battered and bruised. She collapsed in front of the Uzumaki apartment.<br>***22 minutes later, Akatsuki Hideout***  
>Naruto finally reached his destination, he felt an extremely strong chakra inside the hideout. As he approached the entrance to the Akatsuki Hideout he was stopped hy Kisame. "What do you want?" Naruto asked Kisame.<br>No comment.  
>"Hello!" Naruto yelled.<br>No comment.  
>As Naruto was about to walk past him, Kisame grabbed him by the throat and walked into the hideout.<br>Inside the hideout was, Yuhiko, Konan, Obito, Black Zetsu, a boy wearing an anbu mask, and Roshi.  
>Kisame threw Naruto on the floor next to Roshi, who was laying there unconscious. Kisame jumped onto one of the pillars, next to the boy who was on Itachi's pillar.<br>Naruto was now on his knees looking at the members of the akatsuki. He kept looking at the anbu, at first he thought it was Haku, but he had too much chakra. Naruto clenched his stomach and was about to break the Bijuu Seal.  
>The anbu boy started weaving signs familiar to Naruto. "FireLightning style: Shadow Dragon Jutsu!"  
>The last thing Naruto saw before darkness, was a black dragon made of electrically charged fire.<br>***Naruto's mindscape***  
>Naruto opened his eyes gasping, "Kuruma?" He said. Kuruma's cell was open and empty.<br>Naruto's eyes widened, "K... Kuruma!" He ran into the empty cell, "KURUMA!"  
><span><strong>*Akatsuki Hideout, 10 minutes later*<strong>  
>As Naruto awoke, he saw the hideout in ruins. Everything was destroyed... everything, even the pillars on which the Akatsuki members originally stood. On the ground lay the corpses of, Roshi, Yuhiko, Konan, and Kisame. The anbu boy, Obito, and Black Zetsu, were gone. Naruto rose to his knees, he was extremely weak.<br>***Uzumaki apartment, 6 hours 43 minutes later***  
>Naruto walked slowly inside, clenching his stomach tightly. He felt as if he would puke at any moment. He saw a faint light coming from his shared room.<br>As he neared the door, he heard Miko and Kenshi whispering to someone indistinctly. He peeked into the room and saw Kenshi standing next to his bed, where Miko sat, and Black Zetsu across from him.  
>"...Yonbi and the Kyuubi have been successfully sealed." Kenshi told Black Zetsu.<br>"You only need four more, then you will be stronger than any other shinobi in history." Black Zetsu replied before sinking into the ground.  
>Naruto stormed into the room before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, he fell to his knees in pain.<br>"Naruto nii san..?" Miko said.  
>Naruto was silent, tears began to fall as the pain increased.<br>***Kenshi's mindscape***  
>Kenshi was sitting on his knees in the center of nine thrones. On the thrones were a young man with black markings all over his body, he wore a tattered beigh jacket and pants, his hair was blonde. Shukaku.<br>On the second throne sat a young woman, she had a slim figure with smooth skin, she wore a tight blue shirt and black tight "booty" shorts, her spiky blue hair had electricity jolting across the surface of it. Matatabi.  
>In the third throne was a muscular man, he wore a red coat and grey slacks, his silver hair hung to his shoulders. Isobu.<br>The fourth throne was host to an older man, he was a large man with many scars on his arms and face, he wore silver battle armour, his red hair was cut short. Son Goku.  
>There were four empty thrones and then a second young woman, she had a curvy body with perfectly rounded breasts, she wore a busty black shirt and a black mini skirt, she had long black and red hair. Kuruma.<br>Kenshi opened his eyes, "I believe we should come to an agreement, I will grant you free roam throughout my mind. You may all adjust things about my mindscape as you see fit. But if you try to take control of me," he activated the dual sharingan he recieved from Itachi, "I will bring you down. Do I make myself clear?"  
>The bijuu nodded in agreement.<br>"Good." Kenshi's eyes went back to normal as he left his mindscape.


End file.
